Movable drawers associated with cabinetry and furniture are conventionally provided with a drawer pull to permit manual movement of the drawer, such as opening and closing thereof. The drawer pull is conventionally constructed as a separate structure which is fixedly attached to the drawer front. While numerous types and styles of drawer pulls have been developed for use with drawers, nevertheless most drawer pulls have possessed structural or operational features which in many circumstances are less than optimal with respect to their performance and/or economy.
One of the most commonly utilized types of drawer pulls involves a pull member which is positioned adjacent the front side of the drawer front, and which is fixed to the drawer front by one or more threaded rods or screws which project from inside the drawer front through openings therein for threaded engagement with the pull member. While such drawer pull provides a rather rigid construction, it nevertheless also possesses undesired disadvantages inasmuch as it involves multiple parts and significant manual labor during assembly, thereby increasing cost. Further, these types of constructions are known to disengage or disassemble in usage since the threaded screws often loosen.
To avoid use of threaded screws or the like, other pulls have been developed which involve a projection associated with the pull, which projection is inserted through an opening in the drawer front and cooperates therewith to create a fixed securement of the pull to the drawer. The projection is typically engaged with the drawer front by transversely rotating or rocking the pull relative to the drawer front during assembly thereof. While such arrangements do minimize the number of parts and simplify the assembly time and procedure, nevertheless such arrangements also have been observed to disengage during manipulation of the drawer. Further, such constructions often result in looseness between the pull and the drawer, and hence create an undesired feel and/or rattling.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved drawer pull which overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with conventional drawer pulls as discussed above.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved drawer pull which can be efficiently and economically manufactured involving a minimal number of parts, preferably a drawer pull which is a monolithic one-piece construction, and which can be easily and securely assembled to the drawer front so as to provide for a rigid connection which is free of looseness, and which is durable so as to withstand repeated usage.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved drawer pull, as aforesaid, wherein the pull has projections which cooperate with openings associated with the drawer front, with assembly of the pull and drawer front involving principally a slidable movement of the pull parallel with respect to the drawer front so as to effect a locking engagement of the pull to the drawer front.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved drawer pull, as aforesaid, which incorporates a resilient locking feature which creates a stop that has positive locking engagement with the drawer front when the pull is properly positioned thereon so as to prevent inadvertent release of the drawer pull from the drawer front.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved drawer pull, as aforesaid, which permits desired secure and durable attachment of the drawer pull to a drawer front while permitting the drawer pull to be provided with a desired size and configuration while at the same time being economically manufactured as a one-piece monolithic structure which permits the drawer pull to be attached to the drawer front without requiring use of screws or other auxiliary connecting elements.